(a) Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to optical devices which are made by mounting on a mounting substrate a light receiving element such as an image sensor or a light emitting/receiving element such as a laser emitting element, and to cap components for use in the optical devices.
(b) Description of Related Art
Conventionally, optical devices (for example, hologram units) have been commonly used which are made by mounting on a mounting substrate light receiving elements such as image sensors or a light emitting element such as a laser emitting element. FIGS. 8A and 8B are perspective views showing conventional optical devices in which a hologram is not mounted and is mounted, respectively.
Referring to FIG. 8A, the conventional optical device includes an optical chip, a supporting member 104 of resin, and external terminals 105. The optical chip has a light emitting element 102 and light receiving elements 103 and is mounted on a lead frame 101 having a die-pad and leads. The supporting member 104 of resin seals the light receiving elements 103 and the lead frame. The external terminals 105 widthwide protrude from the side portions of the supporting member 104. As shown in FIG. 8B, if a hologram 106 is mounted in the optical device, the device is employed as a hologram unit. However, the hologram 106 is not always required, and in such a case, the device is constructed so that a glass window is put over the supporting member 104.